hogwartsahistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Maximus Raine
Sir Maximus is a brave knight, who teaches Magical Travel at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Appearance While his younger brother is often considered tall, dark and handsome, Maximus has a lighter shade of hair and stands a few inches shorter (roughly 5' 11"), but has a decent amount of muscle mass, though not enough to make him seem bulky. Like his sibling he keeps his hair short, and often has a touch of stubble to his face. He often carries a look about him as though he were deep in thought, which in truth he usually is. Like his brother, Maximus is always seen with a tartan sash of Munster as well, however his clothing choice is somewhat different. When he is not in his knights garb, he dresses a bit more formally, as befits his station in life. Though he is not considered a high noble in Britannia, he is still of noble blood and shows it through his style of fashion. Personality Maximus, being the eldest of three children, is often the more serious one of the brood. He tries dutifully to lead by example, which lead him into knighthood. His sense of humor is generally more dry and witty than his more down to earth brother. He often holds his emotions close to his chest, preferring to utilize logic over anything. He's incredibly well studied, and used his knowledge to further his strategic usefulness on the battlefield. History The Raine family hails originally from Southern Ireland, namely the province of Munster, and are directly related to the line of current King of Munster, Brian Boru. As the family line grew, the Raine's spread to Scotland, Wales and Britannia. Mannix Raine and his bride Cait Connogh left the isle for Britannia in 960. Partially to keep tabs on the Viking raids there, but also to look for a better and less war torn life. One year later, Cait gave birth to their first child, a son they would name Maximus, after a dearly departed friend of Mannix. Two years following, they were graced with another son, Merrick, named after Cait's father. After the birth of his sibling, Maximus took the role of "big brother" quite seriously. He did his best to teach his younger brother right from wrong, which didn't always go as planned. While the younger Raine would prefer to go tramping about in the hills by their estate, Maximus would clearly rather devote time to his studies. Unlike some with scholarly focus, Maximus chose to put a practical use to it and when of the appropriate age traveled back to Ireland to train as a knight. His book smarts and theories served him well in this capacity, as he was able to formulate efficient strategies for the reigning King of Munster. One particular battle would change him however. During a battle to retake Dublin from Viking's, Maximus lost a close friend and fellow knight. He was also left with physical battle wounds as a reminder. Once Maximus returned home, he was much more quiet than he had been as a boy. He often would sit alone pouring over different texts or simply staring out of the rain covered windows. Not enjoying the turmoil he saw his brother going through, Merrick suggested that Maximus accompany him to teach at Hogwarts.